The Darkness III: The Angelus' Wrath
by MovieVillain
Summary: After the events of The Darkness II, Jackie has realized that freeing Jenny from the Darkness is a mistake as the Angelus chose her to be her host. Now he must not only stop the Angelus, but also save Jenny.
1. Big Mistake

As I journey down to Hell to save my girlfriend, Jenny, from the Darkness, I come to various fights with the demons there.

How did Jenny end up in this place?

It's because while I was trying to rescue her from my former boss, Uncle Paulie, and corrupt police captain, Eddie Shrote, the Darkness suddenly hold and forced me to watch them kill her.

But now, I'm coming to rescue her. I used the power of the Darkness to fight the demons and save Jenny. As I was about to free her, the Darkness warns, "You doom yourself!"

"She's worth it!" I said.

I looked down my hands to see they're not dark. This means I don't have the power. Then, a hand just touched mine; it was Jenny's.

"Jackie, you did it."

Yes, I did it. I freed her.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. Any of this." I said in a remorseful tone.

"Shh... we don't have much time," said Jenny.

As I touched her hair, she looks at me with an angelic smile. She has grabbed my hand, and I kissed her lips. Then I hugged her ever since.

I let go of her, finally stop the hug.

She then said, "I love you, Jackie Estacado. No matter what happens, I always will." Jenny then goes far away from me as she looks sad in her face. "I'm so sorry..."

What the hell's going on? I'm the one who should be sorry, not her. I tried to tell her that I was a hitman for Uncle Paulie, but she ignored me. Guess she never knew what my true job is.

"Sorry? Jenny, I'm the one who should be..."

Suddenly, I witnessed her flying out of my arms and getting impaled by one of the spikes of Hell. Jenny begins to glow in white, growing angel wings, and her hands and chest are golden. She begins to grow horns as well.

"We are the Angelus," she said in a menacing voice. Her eyes are glowing green. "The world has gone too long without my light."

The Angelus? I remembered about her. Johnny has told me that the Angelus is the complete opposite of the Darkness such as being a light element, wants order, and needs a female host. Oh no, Jenny has become her host. This is not good.

"Oh yes, it's been so long."

"Where's Jenny?" I asked her.

The Angelus laughs at this request. She knew that I loved her very much. The reply coming out of her is really not looking good. "Don't worry, she's still in here. And, after all you put her through, she still loves you. But, she knows what must be done."

She still knows? That explains why she apologizes to me before this moment.

"Give her back to me!" I demanded.

"Don't you understand, Jackie? Jenny's soul wasn't the only thing trapped here. It was you who gave her to me."

"I won't fight you," I said. The reason I made this saying is because deep inside, I know Jenny is inside there.

The Angelus then touched my face with her right golden hand. She said, "What makes you think I'm even going to give you the chance?" Then she lets go and pointed her finger onto me. "You have become too powerful a Host, caused too much suffering. You, and it, are now where you belong."

She then flies away from Hell. This means I was left behind here to rot with the Darkness, the entity who is responsible for Jenny's death.

"No... No... NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed to the depths of Hell.

"_**And that is the third time I died, and I just doomed myself.**_"


	2. Back to the Land of the Living

"_**Now I know I just made the biggest mistake of my life. The Darkness has been locking Jenny away from me is because it knows that she will become the host of the Angelus, its opposite. Now I gotta get back to the land of living so that not only I will stop the Angelus, but also save my girlfriend who is inside her.**_"

What do I do? I'm trapped in Hell and there's no way out for me.

"I warned you, Jackie," said the Darkness. "You should have listened to me about Jenny, but no, you have doomed yourself!"

The Darkness is right; I doomed myself, all because I saved Jenny without even realizing that she will become the host of the Angelus. What do I do?

No, I will not give up; I will not just stand here while the Angelus takes over Jenny and does all the order around the world. I gotta get back to the land of the living.

Just then, I saw my demons inside are going to attack me. I got no choice, but to the Darkness. I stormed all the way to Hell until a voice just told me.

"You passed my test, Jackie Estacado. Now it's time for you to go back to the land of the living."

As I looked at my hands, it starts to disintegrated. Not only that, but also my entire body. Just I'm back to the land of the living.


	3. Gang Meeting

"_**When I was once working for Uncle Paulie, he told me that Heaven is a place for suckers and that Hell is where fun is. I'm hoping that he'll find some fun in there. This is his reward for murdering Jenny long ago. Now I got and it's time for me to save the city.**_"

As I went back to the land of the living, I woke up to find myself inside the coffin. The entire gang must have thought I'm dead. I dug up the ground to see in a place where there are dead people. It's the cemetery.

Just then, I was attacked by the police.

"I can't believe it," said a cop. "It's Jackie Estacado and he's back from the dead!"

The other cop, who is standing beside him, said "You're right, it's him."

"Yeah, and what about me?" I yelled. "Are you guys watching the cemetery?"

"Why yes, my dear boy," the cop from my left said. He and his partner then point their pistols to my face. "You're so in trouble, Jackie-boy."

"No, you guys are so in trouble," I said before kicking their asses and take their guns for my own.

"Send backup," said the cop on my right.

Shit! I'm so screwed as I hear the sirens coming through here. Well, I can't use the Darkness right now. I'm in broad daylight. This is the weakness the Darkness has. Now I'm ready to confront the cops who are about to shoot me.

As I looked at them, it's the S.W.A.T. team that is coming for me.

"Freeze!" yells one of them.

"Freeze? I don't think so," I said running away from a tombstone. I gunned those guys with pistols one by one until I find myself with a cop still alive.

"Now then, it's time for Q&A."

From the look on the cop's face, I'd say he's afraid of me; that's good. This is what I'm expecting from people who are going to ask me questions.

"What do ya want, Estacado?"

"Who sent you?" I asked.

The cop then replied, "I was sent from nobody. From what I've heard, her voice is female, but I don't know who she is. She must have been seen you from somewhere."

I know what he's talking about: it's the Angelus.

"Thank you," I said, then I tossed the cop like a ragdoll.

I heard clapping sounds coming here. As I looked from top of who it belongs to, it's the Angelus!

"Well done, Jackie. It seems I underestimated you when it comes to going back to life."

I commanded, "Now, for one time, give Jenny back to me."

The Angelus then laughs at me. Of course, she refuses. "Like that'll ever happen."

I was so pissed off with that answer; it made me mad. I pull out a gun and point it at her forehead. "Now, for the last time, give me Jenny back!"

She then punches me in the gut then tossed me to a tombstone like a ragdoll.

"You want her? Then come and get me, if you know where I live."

She spread her wings around and flies off fast enough. There was no time; I have to know where she lives. I stole a cop car and followed her. Unfortunately, she flies so fast I can't catch up to where she is. Instead, I'll just go home.

I know where my mansion is. As I walked slowly, I rang the doorbell. I was met with a familiar face I've seen before: Vinnie.

His expression turns into a surprise of seeing me. I know what it is about.

"Jackie? I thought you are dead."

"Well, I am," I said to Vinnie. Wow, he looks surprised of seeing me back to the land of the living. "But now I'm back from Hell."

Vinnie then asked me, "You're in Hell? What happened there?"

I replied, "I'll explain once I get medical treatment."

I gotta say Vinnie is a good friend; a good friend of the family. He is one of the close gang members I ever had in my whole life ever since I taken over the Franchetti crime family.

I was lying down to my bedroom for medical treatment and I was met with another familiar face: Johnny Powell. I know him; he is an occultist who knows about the Darkness and its legends. He also has knowledge about the Angelus, the opposite of the Darkness. I intend to ask him some questions on how to stop her and save Jenny.

"Johnny, I need to ask you some questions."

"Go right ahead," said Johnny, willing to answer my questions. "What is it?"

I asked, "When I went to Hell to save Jenny, she has become the host of the Angelus. What does that mean?"

"Don't you even know? The Angelus needs a female host."

"Yeah, I knew that. I found that the Darkness is keeping her because it knows she'll be the host."

Johnny then looks surprised by this revelation. He said, "Yeah that makes sense."

"Now for the second question, how can I stop the Angelus and save Jenny?"

"Well," said Johnny. "It's kinda hard to tell you but since the Angelus is the opposite of the Darkness, its weakness is dark. It only sustains in the dark for a short period of time."

"It makes sense."

"Oh, and Jackie..." said Johnny. I'm guessing he's going to tell me more details. "Remember what I said when the Angelus wants order?"

"Yeah," I was confused by this. "What about it?"

"Well," Johnny said as he is about to explain me things. "The Angelus wants order, yes, but the downside is that she will disregard of mortal lives just to run the world under her order. As for saving Jenny, well I don't know, but you have to try it."

"Oh great, I'm so fucked up," I said.

"Yeah, we are fucked."

"Anyway, thanks," I said.

"No problem."

I was feeling better with all this talk with Johnny. I'm hoping he would provide me with more information on how to defeat the Angelus and get Jenny back. I'm heading to the elevator, going to town to find some way to attract the Angelus' attention.


	4. Final Battle

"_**I figured that if I cause trouble around here, that might get the Angelus to fight me. Not only that, but also it would give me the chance to save Jenny. This is the final battle and this time, I'll accomplish this goal once and for all.**_"

Tonight, I went to the warehouse where there could be a shipment of guns. Once inside, I saw the cops are into it in order to provide more law and order just as what the Angelus wanted. I pulled out two pistols on each hand and start shooting at the cop in front of me. They noticed me so they start shooting at me with everything they have. They use shotguns, submachine guns, and even flashbangs. I started to shoot into my way and use the Darkness arms to execute them with such blood ways.

"Guess now I know they will use that as a weakness," I said, talking to myself. I discovered that the Angelus manages to supply those men with that kind of weapon, knowing it is my weakness. As I started to win, I noticed one of the cops is about to open the light, neutralizing my power. I came near to him and cut him into two with the Darkness arms.

Suddenly, the ground in the warehouse starts to shake. As I covered my eyes, I saw a light that comes in front of me. It's the Angelus!

"I'm so mad, Jackie Estacado!" she said, yelling at me with her loud voice. "You tried to create chaos again! How could you?"

"Hey," I said in an amusing tone putting my guns beside me. "You started it. You took over my girlfriend's body and next thing before you know it, you wanted to keep this city safe, but you are a sociopath, having disregard of human lives."

The Angelus started to grit her teeth in anger. I really made her pissed, but this is just what I wanted.

"You are gonna pay for this, Jackie!" she yells in anger.

"Yeah, I thought you might say that," I replied calmly.

I pointed the two guns that I'm holding to the Angelus. I decided to make this battle more exciting by turning the guns into Darkness guns. Because it's dark, I have to dodge the Angelus since that she can use her light to render my guns useless. Now the final battle begins.

The Angelus is ready to shoot some kind of beam at me; I could say it's a light beam. Luckily, I dodge the shot and start shooting at that crazy broad. She also dodged it. Isn't that great? I managed to find a light that is sustaining her so I shut it off by shooting the light bulb. I saw the Angelus starting to get weak; guess Johnny was right about her. I grabbed her by her neck and slam her to the wall. I was so pissed at her for her job description is.

"Now, I'll tell you this only one time," I said. "Give me Jenny back."

The Angelus' face goes with a smile and laughs. Guess she doesn't take me seriously. "Tell me, Jackie. You fought me just to get her back. I'll never get her back. She belongs to me."

Just then, she started to feel pain at her head as the light around her sparks that it throws me off her. I heard her speaking "Jackie?" in Jenny's voice. Wait, does that mean? I have to be sure.

"Jenny, is that you?"

She replied, "Yes, it's me."

I wrapped my arms around her for a hug. I can't believe she has strong will to fight of the Angelus' control. Now that she's back, I can be finally together with her. I could see tears streaming down her face. I guess she knows about what the Angelus has done while she's taking over her body.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Jenny. I'm here."

"Jackie, this is why I said "I'm so sorry" to you early on. It's because I knew I was destined to become the host of the Angelus."

So that's her reason, huh? Well, if I could find some way to comfort her, I'd say, "But now you're back and that's all that matters."

"But," she said. "The only way to stop her is to kill me. That way, she can't use me as her host to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

This is what I call mercy kill, to end the life of an individual to give peace or end suffering. Now Jenny wants me to end her life; this is just what I feared. The truth is, if that happens, the Darkness might take her hostage again.

"But," I said, ready to explain my reason why I can't do this. "If I do that, the thing I have might take you hostage again like the last time."

"I know that," she replied. "This time, it'll be okay. I'm going to Heaven this time so that I can watch over you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

As I looked at my right hand, I knew I have to make that choice. I pointed my pistol to Jenny's head, ready to end her life to save her life from the Angelus. I could feel tears are coming out of my eyes. I could already feel Jenny will die a good death.

"I love you, Jenny."

"I love you too, Jackie. I'm hoping we can see each other again when you go to Heaven."

"Yeah, I could too," I said. I pulled the trigger from my Darkness gun and the bullet hit Jenny's head. This shot just killed her, rendering for the Angelus useless to use her as a host. Just then, a sparking light just came out of the body. I could see this light is must be the Angelus looks like when she doesn't have a host.

"The both of you will pay for this!" the entity yelled at me and Jenny, and it flew away. It's over, for now.

I hold my arms to carry Jenny's body. I remembered the time Aunt Sarah told me I was like my father because he couldn't let things go. For my case, I couldn't let go of Jenny. I kept seeing visions of her like she's dead, but Aunt Sarah said that she died and I was the one who buried. And that's what I'm going to do for tomorrow.


	5. Giving Jenny Peace

"_**Aunt Sarah was right. I just become like my father because I couldn't let things go. Now that I killed Jenny so that I could save her from the Angelus, I think it's time for me to let her rest in peace by letting go of her. But she stays in my memories.**_"

I went back to the mansion as Vinnie and Johnny saw the sight that horrified them.

"What happened, Jackie? Isn't that your dead girlfriend?" Vinnie asked in curiosity. I could say he wants answers.

"Yes, it's her, Vinnie," I said then I turned my attention to Johnny. "Johnny, she is the Angelus host. Jenny told me that in order to save her from it, she must be killed, and this is just what I did."

"I don't what to say, Jackie," said Johnny.

"You don't have to say anything," I said. "I'm planning a funeral for her so that she can rest in peace. Aunt Sarah was right about couldn't let things go."

"So you decided to let your girlfriend go?" Vinnie said looking curious at my face.

"Yeah, but she stays in my memories. I'll never forget her," I replied.

The next day, I went to the cemetery as Vinnie escorts me to Jenny's funeral. As we went there, I saw many people attending. I decided to give her an eulogy. I explained to the crowd that Jenny is a good friend from the day we went to the orphanage, and is shocked of how she died by the hands of Uncle Paulie. As I explained of how did she die again, I lied that she was killed by some criminal; as I thought, people are not yet ready to know of the Darkness or the Angelus' existence. I ended my eulogy saying the words Jenny could hear now, "I love you."

I sat down at my chair beside Vinnie and Johnny. As I looked at the sky above me, I saw an image of Jenny's head appearing; this means she's in Heaven watching over me. I hope someday I'll see her again.


End file.
